


What We Are

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: FlashVibe Week Summer 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Barry get together, save the day, and are discussed on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Flashvibe week. Not really an AU but...
> 
> I don't know how Twitter works for please forgive me. And the twitter handles are from a random generator so if I accidentally used yours I'm really sorry.

 

Day 2: Social Media AU

  
  


 

**Central City News**

@centralcitynews

There’s a new superhero in town!

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


The first time they kiss is also the first time Cisco goes out in the field as Vibe.

It had been a long time coming—the fieldwork thing, not the kiss. Cisco did not expect the kiss. At all. Cisco’s been doing some training slash trying to get his powers to do something more useful than giving him daymares.

Harry found it, or told him about it because, apparently he already knew about Cisco’s powers. Vibrations. If he can manipulate vibrations in the multiverse enough to cross dimensions, manipulating vibrations for attacks and defense should be easy, right?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

It had taken a grueling three months before he feels competent enough not to get anybody killed. It takes another three before he can actually fight back and defend himself.

Still, he does manage to make it to the field and help Barry eventually. Barry saves him, they save the day, and he even manages to save Barry without getting anyone killed or seriously injured.

They go back to the Cortex and Barry takes him aside to kiss his brains out.

(Apparently for Barry, this had been a long time coming as well. Today had just been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Something about not wanting to wait and totally hot in red and gold. Cisco doesn’t get all of it. His attention was focused elsewhere.)

  
  


  
  


**Maria Lucena**

@frulucena

okay, i have to admit, the new superhero is pretty cool

**Ayesha Harper**

@bleu_fries

@frulucena i know right??? he pretty much threw the villain across the city block the other day

**Rachel Marple**

@fat28

@frulucena and he’s even sassier than the flash. imagine!!!! sassier than the flash!!!!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“I have a fanbase,” Cisco says proudly.

Barry looks up from the couch with mild interest. They decided to have a night in, mostly because their regular dates have a tendency to be interrupted by a metahuman attack or another. At home, they are the literal definition of Netflix and Chill. And less likely chance of being attacked.

Cisco doesn’t really know what the status of their relationship other than Netflix and great sex. He doesn’t feel safe enough to use the word ‘boyfriend’ or ‘couple’ or anything that permanent. Last time that happened, the girl he was dating turned into a reincarnated hawk goddess. He’s being careful this time. Whatever. Cisco’s an engineer. He knows how to work with what he has.

And what he has is the most amazing thing in the world.

“Seriously?”

Cisco gestures to the computer.

“I mean, it’s not as big as yours, obviously,” he says. He doesn’t know why he’s so excited about it. Maybe the acknowledgement that he’s actually doing something good with his powers instead of living a literal walking nightmare. “But like, there I guess. It’s pretty cool,” he says, his grin widening.

“That’s pretty cool,” Barry says with a grin of his own.

“They have a website of their own,” Cisco says proudly. Barry smiles at him like he’s a puppy that’s done something particularly cute. Cisco swats at him.

“That must mean you’re a hero, then,” Barry says.

“Not really,” Cisco says, waving him off. “I mean, the Snarts have a bigger following, and they’re not exactly out there to save the day.”

Barry chokes on his drink.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Central City News**

@centralcitynews

The Flash and Vibe seems to have formed a temporary alliance with infamous criminal Golden Glider

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Maria Lucena**

@frulucena

is it just me or is there this wild chemistry between vibe and golden glider?

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“You know people seem to ship us with the Snarts a lot.” He may or may not be scrolling through fanart and fanfiction. Whatever. What his friends do not know that does not involve metahumans or superheroes or supervillains with guns designed to defeat them will not kill them.

“For real?”

“Uh huh,” Cisco says. “Your most popular ship is with Captain Cold.”

“Whaaat?” Barry is suddenly in front of the computer screen, eyes wide, scattering the files they have on the desk. Cisco should really get some paperweights one of these days, or maybe just stop printing out stuff. “Seriously. I mean I understand you and Lisa, but me and Snart?”

“Hey man—Wait what do you mean me and Lisa?”

“Please, you were practically making out last week.”

“Hey, she flirted with me!” Cisco protests. It hadn’t been anything really, just a thing that goes on between them. A game that neither of them can resist playing. “I was flirting with you!”

“Of course you were.” Barry waves him off. “But Lisa was a lot more obvious. And you and Lisa have this… chemistry. You can’t argue with me man, the Internet is on my side and the Internet’s always right.” Barry grins that shit eating grin of his.

Cisco snorts. Oh it’s on.

“Apparently, so do you and _Leny_ ,” Cisco says. “Do you want me to pull up the fanfiction and how much you want—”

“Alright I take it back!” Barry says quickly, blushing furiously. Apparently, the idea of having sex with Captain Cold is too horrifying to even contemplate. “You and Lisa are as unromantic as a pair of bricks.”

“Damn right we are. Besides,” he adds. “I’m more into those hero types, anyway.”

Barry raises an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he says. His lips are twitching upwards into a smile.

“That is so,” Cisco says. “You know the type who wears lots of red, moves too fast to be logical, huge hero complex.”

“Not much of those going around, I hear.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Cisco says. “I don’t like sharing.”

He’s not good at flirting. Cisco knows he’s not good at flirting. He’s awkward, and shy, and most of his lines end up falling flat. Most times, he crosses the line past awkward, going straight into creepy territory. But Barry has this way of smiling at him, like he’s the cutest, fluffiest thing in the entire multiverse, right before he kisses him, that makes him feel like the best.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Rhianna Johnson**

@cutie pie

is it just me or is the flash and the vibe really touchy-feely

**Maria Lucena**

@frulucena

@cutiepie girl they’re superheros. lots of tension on the job. lots of saving each other. lots of patching each other up if you know what i mean *wink wink*

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Lola Chua**

@yourgrandma

are they or aren’t they? i just want to know

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Hey Barry! C’mere.”

There’s a flurry of motion, followed by papers scattering to the floor—they should really do something about that. Like paperweights or something. It took Cisco hours to organize those files—and Barry leaning over his shoulder.

“They’re shipping us again,” Cisco says with a grin. His grin widens when Barry lets out a surprised laugh. “We’re not like, the most popular, but we’re up there.”

“For real?” he says. Cisco nods solemnly. He’s typing furiously on the keyboard and may or may not be hinting at their sex life. Whatever. It’s not like they can trace it back to him. “Why? What for this time?”

“The time with Siren,” Cisco says grinning. she’d been their run of the mill meta—as opposed to metas like Zoom or Reverse Flash. Though she’d managed kidnapped Barry and it had been more than a little terrifying at the time. “Apparently the fact that I rescued you is, and I quote, ‘romantic and really hot’.”

“Dude,” Barry says. He’s trying to pretend that he’s not as into the fact that people apparently ship them as Cisco is. Cisco so knows better.

“It’s getting bloody out there man,” he says. “I’m pretty sure this one girl’s about to burst an artery soon.”

“You have to stop egging them on dude,” Barry says. He’s probably trying to sound disapproving but honestly, he just sounds amused. “Like really.”

“But you know, this guy’s making a good point,” Cisco says pointing to the screen. “Vibrations and superspeed. Really good combination in bed.”

Barry raises an eyebrow.

Cisco holds his hands up in a universal gesture of innocence.

“As if you wouldn’t know,” Barry says. Cisco grins.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Maria Lucena**

@frulucena

OMG OMG IT’S CANON GUYS ITS CANON

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“You okay?”

Was he okay? His head is throbbing from where it hit the pavement, and his ears are ringing. Apparently getting hit by your own sonic blast is not comfortable.

“Fine,” Cisco says. Barry is hovering hesitantly over him, like he’s resisting the urge to pick him up and run him to Star Labs. Can’t do that right now. There’s still a meta they have to stop. Cisco’s not running away, no matter how worried Barry is.

This week’s meta—Standstill—seems to be tailor made to be Cisco’s nemesis. If his power is to manipulate vibrations, hers is to get rid of vibrations. He doesn’t really understand the physics—or lack thereof—behind it, but she is there, so it must be possible.

He’s not about to let his nemesis beat him just like that.

Cisco pushes himself to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily.

“You go behind, I go front,” he suggests weakly. His head is throbbing and he may or may not have a concussion. They need to end this quickly. “I’ll distract her, you sneak up behind her and Boot her.”

Barry nods. He’s still worried. Cisco tries to look as alright as he normally is. “Okay,” he says. “I can do that. Be careful,” he adds before running off.

“Same goes for you!” Cisco shouts after him. Pretty useless but he knows Barry got the sentiment anyway.

“How sweet,” Standstill coos. “Little Vibe is worried about his boyfriend.”

“Can we please skip the supervillain speech?” Cisco says. Distract her. He can do that. Just distract her for a few seconds for Barry to come up with a plan to beat her. “Get down to the fighting. That is what you’re here for, isn’t it?”

Okay, goading the villain, maybe not the best plan. Don’t judge. Cisco blames the concussion.

Besides, it works. Standstill screams and throws a blast towards Cisco. He barely has enough time to raise his shields. Beside him, a light pole honest to God dissolves—a side effect of the vibrations of an object stopping simultaneously, apparently.

The force of the blast knocks him to his feet. Standstill stalks forward, grinning, but apparently the distracting worked. Barry slams into her with a supersonic punch. She doesn’t move much after that. Then, Barry is kissing him before he can even register what’s happening. Cisco sinks into it, once he does, though. Each kiss with Barry Allen must be savoured, after all.

He doesn’t even notice the crowd that started gathering on him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**“Romance in the Battlefield: Flash and Vibe Officially an Item”**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Sooo they know about us now.”

  
Barry’s brow furrows. They’re alone in The Cortex, on a suspiciously quiet day. On both of their phones is a news article about the Flash and Vibe, Central City’s New ‘Gay Superheroes’.

“Are you, like, okay with this?” Cisco asks hesitantly. “With everyone in the city knowing?”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Barry says. “I mean—are you—ready to tell people I mean?”

Cisco stretches his arms behind his head, thinking.

“We wouldn’t really be telling people, though, will we?” he says. “Secret identities, and all. And everyone we know already knows about it anyway.”

They haven’t told anyone about it either, actually. Everyone just figured it out on their own. Apparently, he and Barry are not subtle. Caitlin gave him quite a long rant about it, actually. Apparently changes in relationship statuses are things you tell friends, in her own words.

“Right. Right.”

Cisco frowns, twisting around to face Barry. Barry sounds—Well, he sounds like he’s upset and trying to pretend he’s not upset. But like Cisco said, neither of them are particularly subtle.

“What’s wrong Bar?” he asks. For some reason, Barry flushes.

“It’s just—Well, everyone found out already but…” He trails off. Cisco waits patiently. He’s incredibly familiar with the feeling of the words in his brain not wanting to come out of his mouth. “We never really told anybody.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not really—We never really—”

“Oh—Oh!” Cisco suddenly feels like a complete idiot. “You want to make it official.” Barry nods, smiling nervously. Cisco resists the urge to kiss the look away. Play it cool, he tells himself. Play it cool.

“If you want to that is,” Barry says quickly.

“Well that’s easy, then,” Cisco says with a shrug and a wide grin on his face. “You’re my boyfriend now. I don’t know why we never discussed this before, really.”

Not completely true. Cisco knows why he never brought it up: most of it has to do with the fact that he still can’t believe he’s in any sort of relationship with Barry Allen to begin with. Barry seems to understand it anyway, the way his face softens.

Barry’s eyebrows rise. There’s a smile twitching at his lips.

“For real?”

“For real,” Cisco says. “Now can we kiss? Because I feel like this is the sort of thing that needs self-restraint and I don’t think I can hold it back for much longer.”

Barry laughs and leans down to kiss him hungrily. Definitely his boyfriend, Cisco thinks.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have Cisco's skill for naming heroes and villains, sadly enough.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://daisyetcisco.com)! Say hi!


End file.
